


my star

by mainvocalrocky (infinityxu)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, and sanha is a little shit, astro is a family, basically Bin passes out trying to put the star on the tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityxu/pseuds/mainvocalrocky
Summary: Maybe Dongmin was overreacting, but seeing Bin falter backwards from the chair like that was a little more than what he'd call concerning.





	my star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rach4040](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/gifts).



> This is a gift for [Rach4040](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040) (who writes really really cute ASTRO stuff btw, check her out!!) from a Secret Santa event for Aroha on Tumblr! I hope you like it, I really enjoyed talking to you and I'm so glad I could do this, even if I'm not the best at writing!

Dongmin was glad he had been holding his arms up so instinctively when Bin was standing on the chair, or else, no one would have caught him in time for his fall.

 

There was a few giggles at first (mostly loud snorts from Sanha, a person who thought falling was the funniest thing in the world), but when Bin made no movements to catch himself or break his fall, Dongmin went into complete panic mode.

 

Bin seemed to simply falter backwards at first but he went limp when he landed in Dongmin’s arms, nearly bringing the stool he’d been standing on down with him. Dongmin held Bin’s upper body and his legs slid so they were hanging off of the stool, and Dongmin found this very similar to dragging Bin out of bed, only - that wouldn’t normally have his heart pounding the way it was right now.

 

“Holy crap, did he pass out?” Myungjun murmured, trying his best to help Dongmin lower their vocal to the ground, to at least get a better look at him. 

 

“I didn’t see him slip,” Minhyuk muttered nervously when they finally had Bin on their carpet flooring. His hands hovered, looking almost afraid to touch him.

 

Dongmin hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he finally saw Bin’s eyes flutter a bit, only after a few seconds but feeling like hours regardless. Bin didn’t look too confused, which was odd, especially considering how he was lying on the floor and surrounded by worried glances from his members.

 

“Oh,” he murmured, pushing his head back a bit so he could see Dongmin. He looked like he had just woken up from a nap. 

 

“You okay?” Dongmin questioned him nervously, chewing at his lip. Bin looked okay - he wasn’t shaking, a grey in the face, but the main thing was that Bin just looked absolutely exhausted. Bin hummed a yes anyway, followed by an almost inaudible murmur that he was thirsty.

 

Jinwoo wandered over with a water bottle, carefully holding it to his lips when Dongmin pulled him up a bit more to sit. It must have been obvious to him that Bin wasn’t taking much care of himself - his dry lips were a sign of how little he’d been drinking, the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep - Dongmin couldn’t get angry, though. It wasn’t his fault.

 

Bin took a few sips at first, nearly downing the bottle completely after a couple of seconds. He looked a little uncomfortable with everyone surrounding and staring, now, but he really had to understand just how worried they were.

 

“You should sleep, Binnie.” Jinwoo told him, eyebrows pressed together.

 

“I’m okay, Hyung. I promise, I just lost my balance for a second.” Bin gave a sheepish smile but it wasn’t believable by a long shot. Jinwoo huffed at that, already at where Dongmin was sitting to help Bin get up off of the floor, to lay somewhere other than the living room floor, at least.

 

There was a short, crisp cracking sound when Bin finally held himself up, and for a moment, Dongmin’s thoughts were horrifying him, convincing him that Bin had broken a bone - but Myungjun’s squeal at whatever was under Bin’s foot proved it to be something much different.

 

“Jinny’s mom gave us that,” he murmured rather mournfully, receiving confused glances from everyone.

 

Bin moved his foot to the side to see what exactly he’d just stepped on, eyes wide with curiosity. Dongmin was a little confused too, wondering what the glittery glass had been doing there in the first place.

 

“The star,” Sanha blurted, answering everyone’s silent question. That made sense. They’d all forgotten that Bin had been on the chair to put the star on top of the tree in the first place.

 

Bin stumbled backwards onto the couch, a heavy sigh puffed with a pout, eyes looking over the little pieces of glass. “I’m sorry, Jinny, I didn’t mean to -”

 

“My mom has like, a million of those,” Jinwoo giggled, kneeling down to look over the pieces. Sure, he looked a little sad, but he was more focused on making sure Bin was okay. A little tree topper didn’t mean much, compared to that. “It didn’t cut you, did it?”

 

Bin shook his head, pulling his leg up to the couch just to double check. “Thank you for the fuzzy socks, Minhyuk. You saved my career.” he muttered dramatically, still giggling in the younger’s direction.

 

“It’s super thin glass, you act like it would’ve cut your foot off,” Jinwoo snorted after Sanha handed him the dust pan, to at least sweep up in case someone stepped on it again. 

 

It wasn’t long until the rest eventually wandered back to decorating the tree, just after Jinwoo made sure that Bin finished the water he’d given him. Bin was sleepy, fighting a yawn when he reached for a pillow to squeeze, watching the others.

 

Dongmin took a seat beside Bin, finally, making sure to keep close to him. His hands were shaking lightly - he was still a bit shaken by seeing Bin fall like that, even if he realized now, that Bin was probably just a bit lightheaded - nothing water and sleep couldn’t fix. He realized it was probably ridiculous of him to freak out like this over something supposedly so small, but he really couldn’t help it. He was just worried.

 

“Dongmin, you’re shaking?” Bin’s voice, although quiet sounded a little nervous through the laugh he tried to force, a little shaky himself. Bin must’ve been feeding off of his nervous energy.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dongmin mumbled, squeezing Bin’s hand while trying to keep his own still, “I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t need to worry so much, Min. I’m okay, I promise.” Dongmin felt Bin squeeze his hand back, which was comforting, and a little twisted, considering Bin was the one who had just passed out. He was technically the one that needed comforting.

 

Dongmin tried to keep his breath steady, watching the four remaining members giggling and bickering noisily with each other as they decorated the tree. He really didn’t understand why they were all so calm about this, when a few minutes ago, Bin was unconscious on their living room floor. 

 

“Dongmin,” Bin started again, softly, and Dongmin was ready to apologize again - a million times if he needed to. Bin just leaned over, though, pressing a kiss to his cheek before laying his head on Dongmin’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for scaring you, but I’m really okay.”

 

“I know,” Dongmin murmured, tempted to lean his head close too. He was hesitant in getting comfortable, though, expecting Jinwoo to chew him out for sitting instead of helping the rest of them. Instead, Jinwoo just smiled at him, a sort of silent assurance that Dongmin could stay where he was.

 

It was nice, being beside Bin like this. They had been so busy recently, so much so that obviously Bin wasn’t even able to get enough sleep or water. Relaxing like this, even if most of it consisted of watching Sanha trying to attack Myungjun from behind, Jinwoo scolding him -  _ “You’re going to knock the tree over!”  _ \- and Minhyuk just minding his own business, softly humming  _ Innocent Love _ and hanging ornaments. It was nice, and Dongmin cherished it.

 

Especially Bin.

 

Bin eventually slid down so his head was in Dongmin’s lap, eyes shut and breathing softly. He wasn’t asleep, but he was getting there, and that was enough for Dongmin. He ran a hand through the soft hair, smiling softly.

 

Sanha had to ruin the peace, of course, when he came running into the living room, wiggling his arm in the air - a hand that held their lightstick. He felt Bin flinch, and Dongmin was tempted to scold the kid up until Myungjun squealed and immediately went into a defensive position. Sanha laughed so hard that he nearly dropped the light stick, and Myungjun peered past his arms to see just what he was doing, surprised not to receive a beating from their maknae.

 

“What’s the lightstick for?” Minhyuk asked, head tilted.

 

Sanha held the lightsick in front of his face after regaining his composure, eyes crossed as he focused on the light. “We have a new star for the tree.” he explained with a little giggle.

 

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Jinwoo smiled, eyes curving too. It was perfect, really - the lightstick was already in the shape of a star, and it shone a beautiful color, too.

 

“Bin has to pick who puts it up, since he can’t,” Sanha insisted, shining the light in his direction.

 

Bin rubbed at his sleepy eyes, looking over the members for a moment, but rather quickly pointing at their second maknae with a little cat-lipped smile.

 

“Blatant favoritism!” Myungjun cried out dramatically, glaring at Minhyuk, who only giggled in response. “I will not stand for this disrespect.”

 

Jinwoo elbowed him playfully, moving Myungjun out of the way when Sanha handed Minhyuk the lightstick. Minhyuk was careful to climb the chair, a little startled by the light, but all three members were careful to surround him in case he slipped. “Just lean it against the stop?” Minhyuk questioned, a little skeptical if the idea would even work.

 

“Tape!” Myungjun suggested, and Jinwoo disappeared for a second to find some.

 

“I dare you to to the  _ Baby  _ jump on that chair,” Sanha snickered just as soon as Jinwoo disappeared, and rather unsurprisingly Minhyuk was already preparing himself to do just that (he would  _ never  _ back down from a challenge that involved dancing) but Jinwoo came back pretty quickly, stopping both boys from their antics.

 

Jinwoo handed Minhyuk a piece of tape, and the dancer made quick, careful movements to tape the base of the lightstick to the top of the tree. He nodded in approval once it was done, but before he had a chance to carefully lower himself back to the floor, Sanha snatched him by the abdomen and dragged him down, despite Minhyuk’s cries of protest.

 

“If the batteries run out, you have to buy new ones!” Minhyuk whined and Sanha finally let go, whining back about how he didn’t have any money and how his hyungs were cruel and unfair, only getting giggles from the rest of them.

 

“I love them,” Bin giggled sleepily, softly. He turned his head so he could see Dongmin, offering him a warm smile. “And you.”

 

Dongmin couldn’t put it into words to reply. The members were his world, but Bin was his sky - Bin was his star. Bin was so many things to him, all at the same time.

 

Dongmin simply smiled back. Maybe now wasn’t the time to be so cheesy.

 

“I love you too, Bin.”

 

And, of course, Sanha still found this funny enough to start giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Bahahaha I really can't write fluff without a little bit of angst or h/c omg!! I'm trying to get more ASTRO stuff finished, I really like writing them!
> 
> I hope everyone had an amazing holiday, whether you celebrate or you're just on break! Thank you so so much to everyone who read this, I appreciate every view ♥


End file.
